


Go

by Frostfire



Category: Die Hard IV
Genre: M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-23
Updated: 2008-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostfire/pseuds/Frostfire
Summary: Trey knows what he's about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know who these guys are, [Thomas Gabriel](http://images.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/20070327/244.olyphant.timothy.032607.jpg) is a hot bad guy and [Trey](http://www.aveleyman.com/ActorCredit.aspx?ActorID=66706) is his cute computer geek henchperson. That is literally all you need to know to understand this. Also, I don't know anything about computers or trucks or computers in trucks, but I'm willing to bet the people who made this movie don't either. This is for [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/), for the prompt "vehicular".

So it’s been night and day for the last _week_ that Trey’s been working on outfitting a semi for a hostile government takeover (in addition to all his work preparing _for_ the hostile government takeover) because none of Gabriel’s other computer guys could find their asses with both hands and a Lojack. Other than Trey, Gabriel and Mai are the only ones who can really act outside of specific, rigorously outlined, _tiny_ specialties, and Gabriel’s busy _supervising._

Not that this isn’t a brilliant plan, not that Trey doesn’t admire the hell out of Gabriel for being able to organize a _fire sale_ , a real, actual fire sale—

—but he’s seen what that man can do when he gets his hands on a computer, and it’s beautiful to watch. So much so that Trey wants to find someone else to take over management, just so he can watch Gabriel sit down and turn code into fucking _magic_.

But no one else could do it, so Gabriel’s up giving orders, and Trey’s in here getting his hands dirty. Mai has the know-how for this job (and she can kill people with her little finger, too, which Trey admires) but she’s not going to crawl around with cables and set up wireless connections and rig up servers because she’s too busy fucking the boss for unimportant shit like that.

Trey grins.

And that’s the last of it. “Okay!” he yells out the back. “I think it’s set up. Can we take it for a ride?”

Thug #13 jogs up to take the wheel (Trey’s not bothering to learn who they are when they’re all going to be collateral damage; the same would apply to his fellow cyberguys if he didn’t regularly have to address them by name) and Gabriel swings himself up into the back. “Let’s go,” he says.

They shut the doors, and the truck starts up. They’ll drive around for half an hour or so, over hills and speed bumps and possible interference, and when everything works (because Trey didn’t get where he is by low self-esteem) they’ll be one step closer.

He’s typing as they start, and Gabriel leans over his shoulder and watches, hot eyes reflected in the laptop screen. “You’re confident this will work.”

“I’m positive,” Trey says, and leans back just a little.

“Excellent,” Gabriel breathes, and then the truck bounces just a little, and he steadies himself with a hand on Trey’s shoulder.

Trey waits until the hand is just lifting, then says, “I’m going to go check out Casper’s workstation,” and stands up just in time for another bounce to knock him into Gabriel’s personal space. “Sorry,” he says, and uses Gabriel’s chest (slick blue dress shirt, some silky expensive material) to keep himself from falling.

Gabriel’s tolerance for minor violations varies with his patience and stress level (Trey isn’t going to be trying _anything_ like this on the day itself) but he’s in a good mood today, so he just says, “Quite all right,” with the emphasis that means Trey’s getting laid before the truck stops running.

He has to work first, though, and he checks Casper’s workstation, the wireless connection, the solid, padded, locked-in server case. Gabriel’s unbent enough to lean over Trey’s station (Trey’s view is nice, and he doesn’t care if Gabriel sees him watching).

After half an hour, they’ve checked everything they can reasonably check, all the hardware is still securely in place, and Gabriel’s stayed at least two feet away from Mai’s chair at all times. Trey leans back in his chair and says, “I’m finished.”

Gabriel’s eyes are on his mouth as he pulls out his cell and tells Thug #13 to head back, and he’s barely hung up before he’s got his hands in Trey’s hair and Trey’s sliding out of the chair onto his knees. He can feel the truck’s vibrations through his jeans as he undoes Gabriel’s expensive pants and pulls his cock out, and he shudders a little. He’s hard in his jeans, getting harder, and he can sense Gabriel’s grin, even though he’s not looking up.

Gabriel’s hot and thick in his mouth, and oh yeah, Trey just _likes_ cocksucking, has liked it all his life—and something _about_ doing it in a moving vehicle, ever since he sucked off Joe the defensive lineman on the highway in Joe’s crappy Ford, back in high school—Joe said later that they’d almost died, like, five times—

Trey sucks hard, pulls off enough to run his tongue over the head, and the truck hits a bump and Gabriel—who’s been standing firm, feet slightly apart—stumbles forward. Trey’s hands come up as his mouth is filled, cock cock cock up against the back of his throat and he’s swallowing, trying frantically not to choke, not to bite down, _so fucking hard_ , truck vibrations rumbling up through his knees to his hard-on—

“Take it,” Gabriel breathes, “take it, that’s good, _good_ —” and his fingers clench in Trey’s hair and he comes down Trey’s throat.

The truck slows abruptly while Trey’s still swallowing, and he overbalances, ends up sprawled out on his back, licking come off his chin. Gabriel’s standing over him, staring down at him, and he’s _so fucking hard_.

“We’re back,” says Gabriel, buttoning up his pants. “Pull yourself together and I’ll see you in my office in fifteen minutes.”

Trey grins.

 


End file.
